


Pretty in Pink

by CougsenStuckyLover98



Series: Stucky Stuff [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Boys In Love, Lingerie, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oral Sex, Pretty Bucky Barnes, Stucky - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CougsenStuckyLover98/pseuds/CougsenStuckyLover98
Summary: “Buck? I’m home, sweetheart. Where are you?” Steve calls out as he fights the heart balloons through the door before shutting it.“In here, Stevie!” Bucky calls back, and Steve knows that voice. That’s Bucky’s sweet voice. That’s the voice Bucky uses when he’s riled up and begging Steve as sweet as he can to hurry up and give him what he needs.Steve sets the balloons aside and places Bucky’s gifts on the table before he walks back to the bedroom and stops in his tracks as he sees what Bucky has done....
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000215
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to post this ON Valentine’s Day but I love it too much and can’t wait that long😂 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Buck? I'm home, sweetheart. Where are you?" Steve calls out as he fights the heart balloons through the door before shutting it. 

"In here, Stevie!" Bucky calls back, and Steve knows that voice. That's Bucky's sweet voice. That's the voice Bucky uses when he's riled up and begging Steve as sweet as he can to hurry up and give him what he needs. 

Steve sets the balloons aside and places Bucky's gifts on the table before he walks back to the bedroom and stops in his tracks as he sees what Bucky has done. 

*Earlier that day* 

Steve was in a debriefing, and Bucky was stressing the fuck out.  
He had been since yesterday when he knew he'd have to come up with something to get Steve out of their place so he could get ready for tonight. Now Steve was in a meeting and Bucky was stressing the fuck out. He felt ready to throw up the dinner he and Steve had eaten before Steve had been called in. 

He didn't know what he was thinking trying something like this. He'd never done this before. And all he'd done is make a mess of his face with the dark eyeliner and lipstick. 

He pouted in the mirror, not knowing what to do, until his phone sitting near him gave him an idea. 

He sent Natasha a text message reading SOS and he only had to wait about five minutes before she was standing in the bedroom and looking around for the emergency. 

"What was the SOS for?" She asked. 

"I need your help!" He said, his voice dangerously close to a whine.  
Natasha walked over and looked at him and the things he had sitting out on the dresser. 

"What exactly are you trying to do, Bucky?" She asked, a hint of a smile on her perfectly lined and painted red lips. 

"I... I have... a surprise for Steve tonight. Since it's Valentine's Day... I just... I wanna look-" his last words were mumbled and Natasha leaned forward. 

"What was that?" She asked. 

Bucky sighed, "I want to look pretty! I want to look... soft and... and like I belong in what I'm wearing tonight." 

"Well what are you wearing tonight?" Natasha asked. Bucky moved to the bed and pulled back the top blanket. He'd covered up the outfit so his heart would calm the fuck down and so he could focus on himself and not be freaking out about what he was about to surprise his boyfriend with. 

Natasha looked down at the clothing that included a very short, pale pink teddy and a pink g-string to wear beneath it. Bucky blushed at the plug he'd forgotten he would be wearing, but Natasha didn't comment on it. 

"This is beautiful, Bucky. Steve's going to love it. Alright, I can help you. Why don't you go shower and calm down, alright? I'm gonna go grab some things and I'll be right back." 

Bucky nodded and went to do as she said, stripping in the bathroom and going through his entire hair, body, and face routine until he was shiny and soft and smooth all over. Not a trace of hair anywhere. 

When he walked back out, he saw Natasha waiting for him with much more supplies than Bucky had thought she'd be coming back with. 

"Ready?" She asked. Bucky nodded and sat on the bed, clutching the towel around his waist nervously as Natasha stepped in front of him.

"Alright, let's start with your hair. How were you planning on wearing it?" She asked. 

"I don't know? I didn't really think about anything past the makeup, honestly." Bucky replied. 

"You trust me to make it look good?" She asked. Bucky nodded again. 

"Do what you want, Natasha, I just really... want to look pretty." He said. 

Natasha kissed his forehead, "You're already the prettiest thing Steve has ever seen, but I'll do what you want." She said. She picked up a large curling iron and started working through his hair. Bucky tried not to flinch when it came close to his ears or neck, and he was extremely relieved when that part was over. Natasha placed a few pins in it and he felt it loosely piled up on top of his head with a few pieces hanging to frame his face. 

Next, Natasha picked up a pencil and a tiny brush and started shaping his eyebrows. "You have the best eyebrows. I'm almost jealous of them." She said. Bucky chuckled a little and sat still as she continued. 

"The color you chose for your lips is great, but you need the professional stuff. This isn't going to smudge or disappear after just a few kisses. This will last you all night no matter what you get up to." She said with a wink. 

Bucky's face turned hot at what she was implying. He parted his lips though and Natasha began to line them before applying the lipstick. He felt it drying on his lips and touched them softly, amazed to see that none had transferred to his fingers. 

"I'll let you keep this bottle for future use, and if you want, I can teach you how to do your makeup so you don't stress so much about it. Sound good?" 

Bucky nodded, "I'd really appreciate that." He said.  
Natasha smiled down at him, "Close your eyes." She said. 

Bucky did and he felt her moving a duller pencil across his lids. He felt a soft brush after and made a questioning noise. 

"Just a little eyeshadow. This is gonna make those blue eyes really pop." She said. Bucky nodded and let her work on him, hoping the meeting Steve was in ran just a little longer than usual so they could finish. 

"Alright look up for me." She said, and Bucky pointed his eyes at the ceiling so she could run the eyeliner across his water line. 

It was terrifying, but over quickly and Natasha moved to bring out a box from under the bed. Bucky had no clue what that could be, but Natasha handed it to him. 

"Thought these might add a little more to your outfit. If you don't want to wear them the receipt is in there, just send them back to me." 

"How did you buy something and get back here in the thirty minutes I took to shower?" He asked her, opening the box. 

"Being an Avenger has its perks when you want something fast." 

Bucky snorted and moved the tissue paper, his breath stopping as he saw the strappy pink heels inside. He looked up at Natasha and started smiling. He'd never worn anything like this before, but he found himself really wanting to try as he lifted them from the box. They were his size! 

"I love them, Tasha. I'll wear them tonight!" He said. She smiled and finally handed Bucky a mirror. He placed the shoes to his side and turned the mirror around gasping as he looked at himself. 

"Holy shit, Tasha. Oh, my god! You- Natasha- I-" Bucky had no words as he looked at her work. He stood and hugged her tightly, feeling her chuckle and hug him back. 

"Anytime, babe. Tell me when you wanna start those lessons, alright?" She said. 

Bucky nodded, "I will! Thank you so much, Natasha!" He exclaimed. 

"You're welcome," she said as she gathered her things and stated towards the door, "Tell me about it tomorrow!" She called, winking at him over her shoulder. 

Bucky laughed and stood there until she was gone before he looked at his outfit and took a deep breath. 

Toys and plugs were things he was used to. He and Steve used them sometimes. But lingerie? 

Bucky had never even thought about it until he'd seen an ad pop up on his Instagram from a shop advertising for this very holiday. He'd found the set quickly and ordered it before he could talk himself out of it. 

He wished he had put the plug in before he was all dolled up, but as long as he didn't work himself too far up he'd be fine. He took the towel off and dropped it in a hamper before leaning over on the bed, supported by his left arm as he reached behind himself with the other, lubed fingers slightly cold on his hole, but warming quickly as he slipped them inside himself. 

He avoided any spots that would get him too far gone to stop and prepared himself as quickly and efficiently as he could stand before slicking up the plug and pushing it into his hole. It was bigger than he was normally used to, but he could handle it. 

It felt heavy as he stood up, but comfortable, so he moved to the g-string. He pulled it up his smooth legs and made sure the very thin straps were in place before fixing his slightly hard cock to fit comfortably in the small triangle of fabric up front. 

He felt very... exposed... in the underwear, but didn't dwell on it. They'd get torn off soon enough. 

He picked up the gown next, feeling it's soft texture on his smooth skin and gliding over his nipples made him moan as he pulled it on and he knew immediately that he was hooked on that feeling. He'd definitely be buying more of these whether tonight went well or not. 

His heart was hammering again as he stood there, before he put the shoes on he decided to dim the bedroom lights and light a few candles to set a romantic mood before finally sitting on the bed and taking the shoes from the box. 

He pulled them on, buckling the tiny strap around his ankle, and stood carefully. He was extremely grateful right now for the balance he had as he practiced walking in them. He shoved the box under the bed as he walked by it and threw away the tissue paper. 

Now to figure out where he'd be when Steve walked in. 

He thought about the bed, laying across the mattress so Steve could just crawl up on top of him, but he also wanted to stand somewhere so he could walk to Steve and blow his mind with the heels before Steve blew his mind with everything else. 

He quickly decided on standing as he heard the lock on the door twisting and Steve calling out to him. 

"In here, Stevie!" He called back in his best flirty voice as he leaned against the dresser. 

Steve walked into the bedroom and stopped. Bucky heard the breath leave his body as Steve looked at him, mouth dropped and a hand bracing himself against the doorway. 

Steve looked ready to either faint or pounce, and Bucky hoped it was the latter. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby. Do you like it?" Bucky asked, twirling a lock of hair around his fingers. 

Steve nodded, his jaw still dropped as he looked Bucky over. Bucky giggled and walked over to Steve, his heels being revealed as he moved from the dresser and over to his stunned boyfriend. 

He stood in front of Steve and ran his hands up his chest, feeling Steve's heart pounding in there and smiling at the effect he was having on him. 

He slid his hands down Steve's arms and took his wrists gently, pulling Steve's hands closer until they rested on his hips. That seemed to break Steve out of his trance and his boyfriend let out a loud groan as he squeezed Bucky's hips. 

"Oh, Buck. Bucky, babydoll, fuck honey you look... Jesus Christ, sweetheart, you look so fucking good!" Steve said. 

"Yeah? I look pretty?" Bucky asked, twirling slowly so Steve could see it all. Steve groaned again as he saw the tiniest peek of Bucky's cheeks under the hem of the gown and his hands reached out to grab again. Bucky gasped and pressed back into Steve's hands. 

Steve buried his face in Bucky's neck and groaned as he wrapped his arms around him. 

"Most gorgeous fucking thing I've ever seen, baby. Goddamn, Buck, thought I was gonna have a heart attack!" He said, one of his hands traveling up to cup and squeeze at Bucky's chest over the soft cups of his gown while the other traveled back down. That wandering hand found his now fully hard cock and cupped it, squeezing gently and making Bucky moan. His head fell back against Steve's shoulder and Steve turned his head to start sucking and biting at Bucky's neck. 

Bucky shook and whimpered in Steve's arms, feeling his hands moving up and down his body, his lips hot and wet on the sweet spots of his neck, all of it had Bucky feeling like he could cum right then and there. 

Especially when he felt Steve's hand slip beneath the gown and find closer contact with his cock. Steve froze again, and Bucky whined as Steve's hand left his cock to travel up just a bit and find the thin straps of the underwear. 

"Oh, Buck," he groaned, discovering another part of Bucky's outfit, "I gotta see this, baby. Please? Lemme see you, sexy baby." 

Bucky moaned and found the strength in his shaking legs to walk over to the bed. He leaned forward, feeling the fabric of the gown sliding up and revealing more of his ass to Steve, who groaned behind him and walked forward. 

Bucky gasped as Steve's hands were back on his ass. He pressed back, wanting more of Steve's touch, and Steve delivered! 

"Fuck, baby. Look at this sweet ass." Steve kneeled behind him, placing kisses where his ass met his thighs and on the base of the plug.  
"Shit, you really thought of it all, didn't you honey? Got this pretty hole all nice and stretched and ready for me, huh? So good, babydoll." Steve grabbed the base of the plug and tugged on it, making Bucky gasp and shiver as it was pushed back in, grazing his prostate and making his cock twitch and leak into the fabric it had escaped from. 

Steve pulled the plug out to its widest point, stretching Bucky wide before letting it sink back in. 

"This one's huge, Buck. You really are stuffed full aren't you, pretty baby?" 

Bucky nodded and pressed back against Steve again, wanting him to take the plug out already. As if reading Bucky's mind, that's exactly what Steve did. Though instead of standing and taking all his clothes off to get inside Bucky, he leaned forward and began pressing kisses and gently licks against his hole. 

"You used the cherry." Steve groaned as he tasted the flavored lube Bucky had used, "My favorite." 

He dove in then, burying his face between Bucky's cheeks and plunging his tongue as deep as he could into Bucky's hole. 

Bucky cried out and shook in front of him, his thighs trembling as Steve took him apart. He could feel his orgasm building, the pleasure in his gut getting hotter and tighter. Like always, Steve could tell when Bucky was close and he pulled away for just a second. 

"Cum for me Bucky. Lemme feel you cum on my tongue." He said before going back to what he was doing with vigor. Bucky felt like he was going to vibrate right out of his skin as Steve fucked him with his tongue, and he screamed when he felt Steve's knuckles pressing into his taint, taking his pleasure to the breaking point and making Bucky's arms collapse as his orgasm took over every inch of his body. 

Steve continued licking and sucking at his hole and rim until Bucky was done, panting and shivering almost violently from the aftershocks. 

"Jesus, Buck. That was so fucking beautiful, baby. So fucking pretty when you cum, sugar." He felt Steve stand and gently flip him over before he started moving him carefully up the bed. 

Bucky looked and saw Steve was just as hard as he still was, and he reached out with his shaking hands to undo Steve's jeans. 

"Buck, if you wanna rest-" 

But Bucky shook his head, "Get your clothes off and your cock in my throat." He said, his voice a little hoarse from screaming. 

Steve groaned and did as Bucky said, standing to shove his jeans and boxers off and throwing his shirt in the general direction of the hamper. 

He got back on the bed and kneeled as Bucky crawled towards him. Bucky started kissing and sucking on the large head, his tongue dipping into the slit and making Steve gasp. Steve's hands went to Bucky's hair, his long fingers tangling into the piled up curls and gripping them as Bucky took more of his cock into his mouth. 

"Fuck, baby. That mouth! God, you're so fucking good with your tongue." Steve gasped, his hips thrusting slightly as Bucky took him deeper and deeper, until he was hitting the back of Bucky's throat. 

Bucky moaned around him, sending vibrations up the thick shaft. He felt it twitch and grinned as he did it again. 

"Bucky, fuck, baby. That pretty mouth's gonna make it hard for me to last." Steve said. Bucky looked up to see Steve's head thrown back. He grabbed Steve's hip and pulled them forward, telling Steve to take what he wanted. 

Steve moaned and started thrusting, and Bucky noticed how none of the red on his lips came off on Steve's skin despite how wet his mouth was becoming. 

Bucky moaned around Steve, doing it every other thrust to tease, and soon he felt Steve's thrusts start to lose their rhythm. Bucky swallows around the head of Steve's cock, massaging it with his throat until Steve was gasping, groaning, grunting as his cock swelled and flooded Bucky's throat. Bucky swallowed every drop until Steve was done, pulling off slowly and licking at the corners of his mouth to get what had escaped before Steve was pulling him up and kissing him deeply, his hands back in Bucky's hair and keeping Bucky where he wanted him as his tongue dove into Bucky's mouth, tasting himself there and groaning as that had his cock hard all over again. 

"Fuck me, Stevie, c'mon. Need your cock." Bucky whined against Steve's mouth. Steve nodded and grabbed at Bucky's thighs, pulling them up around his hips and laying Bucky on the bed. 

"Wanna leave all this on, baby. That okay?" Steve asked, pulling the straps down and off of Bucky's shoulders to get at his hard, bare nipples. Bucky nodded and moaned as Steve went down and start sucking and biting at the sensitive nubs, giving them equal attention until they were red and puffy and throbbing and Bucky was a writhing mess. 

"Steve- c'mon, Steve, please. Want your cock... wanna cum, baby, please... make me cum!" Bucky cried loudly. Steve found the lube Bucky had used earlier and coated his fingers with it, sliding two into Bucky's twitching hole and curving them to immediately press and rub against his prostate. Bucky felt tears fill his eyes and run down his cheeks as Steve relentlessly fingered him open again. 

"Again, Buck. C'mon, baby, lemme see you cum again." Steve growled, and that had Bucky coming undone as his orgasm crashed down on him again. 

Bucky screamed as Steve removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with his cock, sliding in and in and in until he was balls deep in Bucky's spasming hole. 

He started thrusting, giving Bucky no time to recover from his orgasm as his cock found his prostate again and rammed against it with every press into his body. 

Bucky wasn't going to have a voice tomorrow. 

"So. Fucking. Good. Buck." Steve grunted between each thrust, his hips slapping hard into Bucky's ass. Bucky wasn't going to be able to sit correctly tomorrow either. 

He clawed and scratched at Steve's back and shoulders, crying out loudly with each thrust as he felt that knot in his gut again getting tighter and tighter. 

Steve's thrusts got faster and Bucky felt like his soul was about to leave his body. "So fucking perfect, Bucky. So fucking pretty and good for me. Such a good fucking boy!" 

Bucky was getting closer and closer, and Steve felt it. He wrapped his hand around Bucky's cock and started stroking in time with his thrusts. 

"Ah! Fuck! Steve!" 

"Yeah, baby. You gonna cum? Yeah, you're gonna cum. Can feel you gettin' so tight on my cock, honey, so fucking tight. Got the most perfect little hole, Buck. Squeezes my cock so fucking good. Y'feel so fucking good, Bucky. Love you so much, sweetheart." 

Bucky cried out at that, Say it again," he whimpered, fingers digging into Steve's back as his orgasm got closer. 

Steve grinned above him, "Say what again, sweet boy? That I love you?" Bucky cried out and nodded, more tears leaking from his eyes. "Babydoll, you wanna hear that I love you? I do, Buck. I love you so fuckin' much, honey. So fucking much, baby. Til the end of the line, sweetheart. Always." 

Bucky sobbed as his body started to tense, and Steve's hand stroked him faster, twisting around the head the way Bucky loved. 

"Does hearing me say that make you wanna cum, baby? Oh, it sure does, doesn't it sweetheart? Come on, babydoll. Cum all over my cock. Come on, Bucky, I got you. I got you, baby. I love you, Bucky. I love you. Cum for me," Steve urged, his own orgasm quickly approaching as he thrust almost erratically into Bucky's body. 

"Steve- Steve! Ah, fuck!" Bucky screamed, "I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" He cried, his voice getting higher as his orgasm exploded from his body, his cock shooting nearly up to the headboard, which was knocking violently into the wall behind it. 

"Fuck, baby! That's it, Buck, that's fuckin' it, baby!" Steve grunted. Bucky squeezed around Steve's cock the best he could his hands coming to pinch and tug at Steve's nipples. 

"Cum for me, Stevie. Fill me up with it, c'mon. Wanna feel you, Stevie, gimme your cum, c'mon!" 

Steve nodded, getting five more thrusts before he was yelling, calling out Bucky's name as his cock twitched hard inside Bucky's hole and filled him with cum until it was leaking out around him. 

"Bucky, fuuuuuck, baby! Ah! Oh, god! Fuck!" Steve groaned, his hips still rolling, though slower now as he rode out his orgasm inside Bucky's body. 

Both of them lay there, panting and shaking and dripping with sweat as they caught their breaths. Steve's hips twitched every now and then, but both of them were far too spent to go again. 

"I love you so much, Bucky." Steve whispered, leaning down to kiss him again and again. 

Bucky moaned, "I love you, too, Stevie. Happy Valentine's Day." 

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love." Steve replied. 

Bucky smiled up at him, "I've gotta go and wash all this off. Take my shoes off'a me?" He asked. 

Steve nodded and carefully pulled out of Bucky, his cum flooding out after his cock and making Bucky gasp. 

"Mind taking the underwear off, too?" He asked. Steve chuckled and shook his head, "You know I never mind that, babe." 

Bucky snorted. 

Steve unbuckled the straps around Bucky's ankles and kissed up his smooth legs softly as he reached for the g-string. He slid it down Bucky's thighs and reached for the plug. 

"You want this to help the mess a little?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded and spread his legs, letting Steve push the re-lubed plug back into him to keep the cum inside him where it should be instead of leaking down his thighs to the bathroom. 

"Thanks," Bucky said softly before standing and begging his legs to stop shaking so he could clean up his face. 

He used the wipes Natasha had left for him, then went through his nightly face routine before going back to the bedroom and gasping as he saw heart shaped balloons everywhere. 

"Had my own surprise for tonight," Steve said, smiling at him from where he kneeled, back in a pair of boxers, on one knee near the side of the bed. 

Bucky's eyes filled with tears as he walked to Steve, his hands and legs shaking for an entirely different reason now. 

"Buck, sweetheart," Steve started, his voice shaking, "I've told you a million times and I'll tell you a billion times more, I love you so damn much. You are my best friend, my soul mate. You've made me happy beyond my wildest dreams, Buck, given me a love that nothing in all the universes and planets we know of could ever match. And if you'll let me, I'm gonna spend the rest of our lives giving you the exact same thing. So, James Buchanan Barnes, will you do me the most extraordinary honor... and marry me?" 

Bucky couldn't help but sob as he nodded his head. "Yes, Stevie!" He cried, "Yes, I'll marry you!" 

Steve came up and wrapped his arms around him, lifting him and kissing everywhere he could reach as they cried. 

"Oh, here, this is probably important." Steve chuckled, letting Bucky back on his feet and taking the shiny silver ring out of its box. It was thin, with a square diamond set in it, and on the inside was their saying, "Til the end of the line," engraved in loopy cursive writing. 

Bucky's heart sank for a moment as he looked at his metal hand. 

"Steve-" 

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I got that covered." He said, sliding the ring onto Bucky's finger. Bucky felt something in the ring and looked up at Steve. 

"I, uh, I had Tony instal some magnets. So there's no chance of it accidentally slipping off or anything." He said. 

Bucky tears came back as he wrapped his arms around Steve again and pulled him down into a kiss. "I love you so much." 

"I love you, too, Buck." Steve said, taking them back to bed. They snacked on the chocolates Steve had bought and Bucky couldn't stop looking at his shiny new engagement ring no matter how hard he tried. He'd never felt this happy in his life! 

And as he fell asleep, grin still firm on his face, and wrapped tightly in his fiancé's arms, he knew he'd feel this way for the rest of his life.


End file.
